


Will you marry me?

by Xenia



Series: lauliverchristmas2015 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel loves Christmas. Oliver loves Laurel. So he proposes. On Christmas. With Tommy's and Thea's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of the Lauliver Christmas Week: Christmas Proposal 
> 
> Tomorrow is the last day of the week. But I honestly I have no idea what to write. Seeing that at the moment it's 8:36 pm and I still have no idea what to write I doubt I'll be posting tomorrow. The seventh stories will come though. I don't know when but it'll come.

Knock Knock Knock  
Hearing the knock on her office door Laurel looked up from the papers she was checking and found Tommy leaning on the doorframe.  
-Hi, Tommy. What brings you here?- she asked.   
-I need your help- he said and she rolled her eyes.   
-Figures, you never come here just for a coffee and a nice catching up with me. You always need my help-she said smiling.  
-Oh come on, Laur. You know it's not true-   
She smiled again and asked  
-So what can I help you with?-  
-I still have to buy a present for Thea. And I don't have the faintest idea. You know her, you two are like sisters, so please help me.-   
Laurel groaned. It was Christmas Eve and she was planning on going home earlier, cooking dinner and have a quiet dinner with Oliver and then invite Thea over to watch some Christmas movies together.  
-Tommy come on, it's Christmas Eve. I really want to go home. Why didn't you come before?-   
Tommy shrugged and made his best puppy eyes. No one was able to say no when he made puppy eyes.  
-I'm sorry. I thought I could do this alone... I'll tell Ollie what kept you away from home. Help me?-  
Laurel sighed   
-Alright but let's make this quick-   
Tommy smiled and while she was busy taking her coat he sent this text  
"Mission accomplished let me know when I can let her come home"

Meanwhile at Laurel and Oliver's home Thea read the text and said.  
-All clear Ollie. Let's make this place perfect for your big proposal-   
After two years of relationship Oliver was finally ready to propose. He'd finally be able to get past all the hurt they inflicted to each other, Sara and Felicity and his refuse to accept that Laurel wanted to be Black Canary. Finally he believed that if Laurel had chosen to be with him maybe he deserved her. Laure always said that Oliver should stop thinking that he didn't deserve to be happy and that she should never have forgiven him. She was a grown up woman and perfectly able to decide for herself and she chose to stay with Oliver. Oliver finally believed those words and was finally ready to propose. And Thea was so happy for them. All the women Oliver had dated paled compared to Laurel. She had always been the only logic choice. She was smart and strong, but she also had weaknesses, she knew how to antagonize Oliver, she knew how to be with him without losing herself. She loved him and he loved her, they always had and always will. Besides Thea loved Laurel like a sister and she was glad Laurel was finally going to be officially part of the Queen's family.   
Oliver walked out from the kitchen, where he was backing Laurel's favorite cake.   
-Speedy you're in charge of the decoration part while I take care of the food. Surprise me.- he said disappearing into the kitchen.   
A while later he walked into the living room all dressed up for the occasion and found the room completely changed.  
-Wow Thea. That's amazing-  
-You look good too. - she said -Okay now. Good luck. Not that you need it- she said hugging him and leaving.

Laurel came home much later than she liked and she was pissed at Tommy. She wanted a long quiet evening with her boyfriend and it was almost 8:00 and she was getting home just now.   
When she walked into the living room she almost thought she was in the wrong apartment. In the middle of the room there was a little table with a red cloth, a roses in the middle and two lit candles. Candles were also scattered in the whole room an they were the only source of light. Oliver stood near the table wearing a black suit.  
-Ollie? What's going on?-   
Oliver shrugged  
-Come on. Sit here.- he said pulling the chair out for her -It's nothing. Just a romantic Christmas celebration-   
Laurel frowned, not convinced, but walked in and sat. Dinner was amazing, Oliver was and excellent cook. All the hours spent in the kitchen with Raisa when he was a kid had paid off. And he'd also baked her favorite cake. He was nervous and on edge for the entire meal. When they finished and the table was clear he took something from his pocket and slid it to Laurel. She took it and saw the picture she's given him all those years ago when he was leaving with the Gambit  
-Do you remember when you gave me that?-   
-Sure. Before you left with the Gambit- she said confused. Why Oliver would bring it up now.  
-You know how hard the years on the island and away from home where for me. I told you everything about them. What I didn't tell you is that your picture kept  
me alive. After the shipwreck on the island I used to watch it every time I was in danger or when I thought of giving up. Your smile gave me strength. The want of coming back to you and apologize for  
all the pain I caused you was stronger than everything else. You have always been my strength Laurel. Even when I came back you have always been the one that pulled me out my darkest moments.- he said then he knelt in front of her, showing her the ring that had belonged to Moira - I know I don't deserve you. But I want you in my life forever. So I'm asking you. Will you marry me?-  
Laurel looked at the picture and the ring for a few seconds, then smiled.  
-Of course I want to marry you. I need you in my life, I always had and always will. And I love you.-   
Oliver smiled and slid the ring on her finger. Then he got up and kissed her. Laurel kissed him back and then they hugged tight, Oliver buried his face in Laurel's hair and held on to her like he never wanted to let go, Laurel buried he head in his chest and breathed his scent, holding him. They both thought they were the luckiest person in the world


End file.
